La busqueda
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: Hermione esta feliz mente casada con Draco, tienen una hermosa familia con dos hijos, todo parece ser una hermosa historia de amor, hasta que la muerte inesperada de draco los separa, aceptar la realidad puede ser mas difícil de lo que hermione pudiera aceptar


Autor: Vladimir

Ranking: Suave

Categoria: drama

Personajes: Dramione

**La búsqueda**

**Cap 1.- una muerte dolorosa**

Scorpius despertó de golpe aquella noche, apretó las sabanas sin querer abrir los ojos aun en la penumbra de la habitación, jamás le había gustado pero un crujido bajo la cama lo alerto y abrió los ojos, las sombras en los objetos se veían cada vez más terroríficas, se cubrió con las sabanas temblando, ellas lo cubrían siempre, un gruñido proveniente del closet lo alerto y miro la puerta para escapar estaba un poco abierta tenía la oportunidad de escapar y no la desaprovecho salió a todo lo que le dieron las piernas pero algo le atrapo la pierna y callo de boca al suelo .

- ¡mamaaaaaa!

Se arrastró por el suelo hasta lograr salir de la habitación pero el pasillo parecía eterno hasta la habitación de sus padres.

- ¡mamaaa!

Cuando llego a la puerta su madre le miraba aterrada con el cabello revuelto y adormilada lo abrazo subiéndolo a su regazo mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- fue un sueño... tranquilo, mama está aquí...el solo comenzó a llorar cada noche era peor, la abrazo por el cuello mientras temblaba.

- papa... ¿dónde esta papa?

Hermione abrió los ojos y sintió sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente, ya tenía los ojos hinchados por haber llorado toda la noche, llevo a su hijo a la cama donde la mitad permanecía hecha e intacta.  
>-cariño... papa no volverá...<p>

- ¡cuando volverá!

Hermione lo acuño metiéndose en la cama con él, vivo reflejo de su padre y le beso la frente.  
>- papa, no puede volver amor... no podrá volver jamás - ambos se abrazaron volviendo a llorar como lo habían hecho la última semana desde la muerte de Draco<p>

.

.

.

Despertó fregándose los ojos al escuchar ruido en la parte baja de la casa, sin dudarlo se puso la bata roja y comenzó a bajar las escaleras atontada, vio la luz en la cocina y se acercó sigilosamente para no interrumpir de seguro era su madre que le preparaba el desayuno, desde la muerte de Draco todos parecían tener la imperiosa necesidad de ir a visitarla constantemente.

- no era necesario que vinieras tan temprano.

Hermione tuvo que apoyarse en el umbral de la puerta para no caer cuando su corazón dio un salto, allí en medio de su cocina había un rubio uno alto, delgado, aquella espalda que conocía a la perfección casi le da un infarto, se llevó la mano a la boca sin poder creerlo y se acercó con las piernas temblándoles.  
>- apúrate aun me quedan muchos por arreglar - dijo su voz, la voz de su esposo mientras movía sus manos decorando unos pequeños queques.<p>

- te dije que cuando uno celebra el cumpleaños número uno no es necesario que hagas tanto - Hermione, ella misma apareció en la cocina junto a el entregándole unos marrasquinos- los bebes no comen estas cosas Draco.

- pues a mis invitados les encantaran - sonrió mientras la acercaba a el manchándole la cara con crema- además quiero que mi hija tenga todo lo que quiere y mucho mas

- solo tiene 1 año - rio mientras lo besaba y le apuntaba su mejilla, el limpio pasando la lengua mientras la tomaba por la cintura.

no pudo dejar de mirar, a pesar de haber descubierto que estaba en un sueño, quería verlo allí sonriente, feliz y vivo, a su Draco, a su esposo vivo a su lado, las lágrimas salían sin poder detenerse y sintió el despertar acercarse mirando por última vez a Draco besando a su otro yo.

- mama... - la movió hasta desperarla y limpio su mejilla de las abundantes lagrimas- tengo hambre

ella abrió los ojos lentamente intentando mantener el sueño pero se rindió cuando ya no era capaz de regresar, miro a su hijo acariciando su mejilla y admiro el parecido con su padre.

- al menos algo hiciste bien maldito hurón, me diste algo con que recordarte por siempre - scop le miro ladeando la cabeza y ambos escucharon a Isabela llorar desde la cuna.

- no soy el único que tiene hambre- sonrió de medio lado y Hermione lo hizo levemente antes de levantarse para ir a atenderla

Hermione hizo su día normal, llevo a los niños a casa de los Malfoy Narcisa siempre se alegraba mucho de verlos, y esta no fue la excepción se lanzó a buscar a Scop mientras isa alzaba las manos hacia ella.

- ¿segura que no es una molestia? - Hermione vio como la rubia alzaba a Scop con lágrimas en los ojos- no quiero que estés mal por cuidarlos puedo pedírselo a alguien más.

- necesito estar con ellos son lo único que tengo - dijo en un susurro pero Hermione pudo entenderlo, Lucius había muerto en askaban y Draco los había abandonado hace muy poco, Narcisa debía estar destrozada y vera Scop corriendo por todos lados emocionado por la magia seguramente alegraba su corazón.  
>- entiendo...volveré alrededor de las 8 de la noche, espero que no te den muchos problemas - le entrego a Isabela en su brazo derecho y vio a Scop acomodarse en su otro brazo apoyado en el hombro de Narcisa.<p>

- y tú no hagas enojar a tu abuela... - Scop sonrió maliciosamente mientras se alejaban hacia la mansión- yo también lo extraño...

Narcisa se alejó hacia la mansión y Hermione recordó a Scop de más pequeño siempre tan apegado a ella y es que Hermione no podía quejarse, Narcisa era una abuela muy presente.

- si tan solo estuvieras aquí... - susurro levantando la mirada hacia la alcoba de Draco y allí estaba, alzando una mano hacia ella, la impresiono le hizo parpadear reiteradas veces pero la imagen no desaparecía allí estaba el... mirándola alzando la mano pidiéndole algo.

Hermione comenzó a correr hacia la habitación sin pensar en lo que podía ser real y lo razonable en lo único que venia su mente es que él estaba allí y ella tenía que llegar al antes de que desapareciera y dejaría las piernas en ello porque no podía aparecerse dentro de la mansión, las escaleras se le hacían infinitas cuando al fin vio la puerta se detuvo unos segundos su corazón estaba desaforado y un temblor recorrió su espalda, abrió la puerta de golpe y las lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos cuando no vio nada.

- no... no... te vi... ¡estabas aquí! - corrió a mirar por el ventanal era el Angulo, era el lugar, él había estado allí mirándola se dejó caer al suelo apoyando sus palmas en el suelo mientras las lágrimas caían y mojaban la costosa alfombra- ¡estabas aquí! no puedo... no puedo Draco... no puedo sin ti... no puedo...

El viento soplo por la ventana abierta y ella sintió la brisa acariciar su mejilla mojada y cerró los ojos para poder sentirlo como una caricia, él no estaba y no estaría nunca más pero ella no se sentía capaz de aceptarlo. Lo que no noto es que allí en el suelo cerca de donde debía haber estado parado Draco para mirarla había un libro con un sobre sobresaliente.

.

.

.

Scop se bajó de la cama de un salto cuando vio por la ventana caer la nieve blanca emocionado comenzó a vestirse solo mientras botaba algunos juguetes en el proceso.

- ¡mama! - sale con una pantalón a medio poner y una bufanda medio colgando con una sonrisa en su rostro luego de tantos días de lágrimas - entro a la habitación que de joven era de su padre y comenzó a intentar subirse para despertarla.

- ¿que pasa Scop? - dijo Hermione atontada por el sueño se había quedado a dormir en la mansión Narcisa se lo había pedido luego de encontrarla llorando abrazada a las sabanas de Draco.

- ¡NIEVE!- grito terminando de acomodar su ropa dispuesto a salir por la puerta pero su madre le tomo de la mano.

- te falta unos guantes y orejeras o te enfriaras - el bufo por el retraso mientras su madre usaba la varita para que los objetos llegaran mientras el intentaba soltarse, cuando logro que se abrigara volvió a abrazar la almohada que tenía el olor de su perfume.

- ¡YAYA! - grito corriendo hacia la habitación de su abuela pues sabía que tenía que salir con un adulto, luego de insistir una y otra vez logro al fin salir de la mansión se lanzó contra la nieve risueño mientras su abuela lo miraba desde dentro acunando a la pequeña Isabela que dormía plácidamente.  
>- no te alejes demasiado -dijo al ver al niño correr hacia los arboles lanzando bolas en todas direcciones.<br>Scop jugo a golpear los arboles con bolas de nieve y todo fue muy divertido hasta que una de las bolas dio contra la rama sobre él y la nieve callo justo en su posición quedando enterrado en nieve, primero comenzó a reír pero cuando noto que no se podía mover comenzó a tener miedo y paso a pánico.  
>- ¡yaya! - comenzó a gritar pero entonces vio a un gato bajar del árbol con elegancia y acercarse a el- ayúdame<p>

el gato le miro y se lamio su pata antes de comenzar a cavar lentamente ayudándolo a tener movilidad de sus brazos para salir.

- gracias - dijo acariciando la cabeza del gato con ánimo- ¿tienes hambre? - el gato asintió lentamente y ambos corrieron dentro de la casa, dejo la puerta abierta dejando que el frio entrara cuando corrió a la cocina para buscar algo para su nuevo amigo le dio de comer y lo abrazo subiendo con él a rastras a pesar de las protestas del felino,.

- ¡mama! ¿Puedo quedármelo? - entro a la habitación lleno de nieve mojando la alfombra y tiro el gato sobre su madre quien despertó de golpe y miro al gato quien enseñaba los dientes y alzaba su lomo- ¿puedo quedármelo?

Hermione acaricio al gato y miro a Scop sonriente como hace tanto no veía, había perdido a su padre y cada día lo extrañaba así que solo asintió mientras Scop intentaba quitarse la bufanda con desesperación.

- solo si prometes que lo alimentaras cada día y que nunca pasara hambre ni frio - Scop asintió repetidas veces notoriamente feliz y Hermione le acaricio el pelo suavemente, el gato se bajó de la cama lamio sus patas y luego se acercó al libro tirado en el suelo a morder la hoja sobresaliente divertido- ¡hey! que estas cosas no son mías

Scop saco a su gato antes de que su madre se enojara y se negara a que copo de nieve su gato terminara en el frio de la calle nuevamente, Hermione curiosa se bajó de la cama y tomo la punta del sobre sacándolo tomo el libro para devolverlo a su lugar pero lo dejo caer nuevamente cuando leyó "mi amor" con la letra pulcra de su esposo

_"si estás leyendo esto eh logrado convencer a alguien para que te lo acerque, espero que no tardaras en dar con él, no me gustaría saber que estas preocupada por mí, el ministerio está preocupado de que los seguidores del señor tenebroso estén planeando algo, la verdad es que sentí curiosidad al enterarme que los padres de mis amigos, padres que apoyaron al señor tenebroso... comenzaron a morir uno a uno, pero ahora que yo estoy secuestrado por ellos lo entiendo, quieren deshacerse de toda posibilidad de que otra época negra aparezca y nos harán desaparecer sin importar lo que tengan que hacer, solo quiero que sepas que sin importar lo que pase fui el hombre más feliz del mundo a tu lado, que me enamore completamente de ti, y que agradezco que ese día me salvaras la vida a pesar de todo el daño que yo te había hecho, probablemente me maten, pero si soy capaz de solo decir mis últimas palabras son "te amo y amo a mis hijos" se fuerte, siempre has sido fuerte, sigue firme mi leona"_

Hermione se sentó en la cama sin poder dar crédito a lo que leía, era un pedazo de pergamino arrugado y sucio pero su pulcra letra no podía ser imitada, había sido escrito con un poco de tinta o quizás sangre, la muerte de su esposo había sido falseada, el no había muerto de un ataque al corazón ni a nada natural como le habían asegurado LE HABIAN MATADO y ella no descansaría en paz hasta saber quién lo había hecho

Hermione no tardo En poner todo de cabeza en el ministerio, apretando su varita con fuerza a punto de matar al primero que se cruzara insistía en que debían averiguar la muerte de su esposo, y nadie entendía las razones y ella no las explicaba solo iba de departamento en departamento buscando alguien que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarla, hasta que se encontró con Theo en el departamento mágico de investigaciones fue el único que se ofreció a ayudarla y luego de leer la carta parecía tan molesto como ella.

- espérame aquí iré a contactarme con algunas personas para profanar su tumba y comprobaremos primero si Draco realmente está muerto

Hermione asintió y lo vio salir de la oficina apresurado ella se relajó un poco saber que un amigo de su esposo la ayudaría la hacía sentir más protegida, noto que habían muchas fotos colgadas de un cuadro danzante al reconocer una, una sonrisa amplia salió de ella cuando tomo una en que ella y Draco salían disfrazados.

-Halloween... - dijo con nostalgia queriendo entrar en aquella fotografía y regresar con su Draco.

Era Halloween y todos iban por allí felices, el baile era lo mejor y la comida era el segundo tema favorito, lo que tenía a todos más que fantaseando era el hecho de que este año la fiesta tenía un pequeño tema nuevo, en las entradas había un hechizo que al travesar el umbral eras disfrazado al azar con los disfraces más curiosos, algunos se entretenían en pensar en la variedad y posibilidad de que les tocara uno divertido y las chicas se quejaban porque no podrían lucir sus hermosos y costosos vestidos lo que era Hermione no tenía pensado si quiera asistir, pero cuando Ron la invito no pudo evitar hacerlo, cerró los ojos antes de atravesar la puerta y suspiro, luego sintió su cuerpo caliente y a algunos chicos silbarle así que abrió los ojos aterrada de que fuera algo demasiado provocativo, el escote lo era pero ser un diablito era sin lugar a duda lo que menos tenía en mente, pero era un disfraz sutil y no llamaría demasiado la atención, se volteo al escuchar una voz familiar quejándose de todo y vio a Draco Malfoy pasar por la puerta para lucir un ridículo disfraz de ángel con todo y alas que revoloteaban mientras el ofendido miraba su disfraz,

- ¡qué clase de ridícula fiesta es esta! - se quejó mirando a Hermione riéndose de él y se acercó sonriendo de medio lado coqueto.

- valla parece que alguien está revelando su verdadero yo - sonrió tocando la punta de los cachos de Hermione.  
>-dudo que esa sea la función del hechizo pues sino será estúpido creer que este es tu verdadero yo - dijo mirándolo sonriente hasta ver la marca en su brazo la que el cubrió enseguida con un pedazo de tela sobrante del vestido de su acompañante mientras se alejaba.<p>

- ¿Malfoy?... - theo repitió por cuarta vez frente a Hermione, le quito la foto y ella volvió en sí, mirándolo perdida luego aparto la mirada- eh conseguido ayuda puedo profanar su tumba pero necesito tu permiso  
>- yo quiero estar allí... - dijo completamente segura mientras tomaba una pluma y firmaba delineando con orgullo las letras para Malfoy en su apellido.<p>

- no creo que sea recomendable que vallas... - Hermione negó enseguida

- quiero estar allí, quiero ver cuando la varita demuestre que el murió a causa de un avada...

Theo no intento persuadirla ella siempre había sido demasiado testaruda para convencerla así que la espero a las 5 de la tarde en el cementerio mientras todos los hombres trabajaban para sacar el cuerpo cuando la madera aprecio Hermione sintió que se desmayaría pero no podía hacerlo hasta que pudiera estar tranquila porque se tomaría el caso de Draco, tardaron en abrir el ataúd y se quedaron en silencio ella se acercó y horrorizada vio a un hombre parecido en contextura a su esposo pero notoriamente no era el, se alejó por el olor a fétido y podrido que salió cubriéndose la boca miro a theo quien asintió.  
>- tomare este caso y estarás informada de todo lo que pase, alguien suplanto la muerte de Draco y no nos dimos cuenta.<p>

- ¡pero yo lo vi! ¡yo vi su cuerpo antes de que lo metiéramos! - theo se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro

- piensa si me vas a ayudar en este caso necesito que vuelvas a ser tú la que piensa razonablemente es muy simple hacer un hechizo para que viéramos al verdadero Draco con un cuerpo de su contextura  
>- tienes razón - cerro los ojos para intentar controlar su emocionalidad y poder pensar con la cabeza- claro, como no lo note - busco en sus bolsillos y saco la nota al reverso venia puesta la fecha como todo lo que Draco enviaba siempre escribía la fecha - es de 4 días después de su muerte, ¡Draco está vivo!<p> 


End file.
